I Am Not Jealous I think
by YueDreamer
Summary: Darien is teasing Serena again, but this time the topic is boyfriend. After all the “you can’t get a boyfriend” Serena cried out, “of course I have a boyfriend, he’s so much better than you!” and that’s how everything changed between them. C
1. Prologue: Morgan

Author: Yue  
  
**_http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk_**  
  
Story: I Am Not Jealous... I Think.  
  
Summary: Darien is teasing Serena again, but this time the topic is boyfriend. After all the "you can't get a boyfriend" Serena cried out, "of course I have a boyfriend, he's so much better than you!" and that's how everything changed between them.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Prologue  
  
"What's up, Serena?" Andrew looked at the happy little bunny stands in front of him.  
  
"My cousin is coming to visit us! And mum told me he's going to bring me some presents from New York!" Serena blurted out, she wanted everyone to know the great news!  
  
"Really? And how long would he be staying here for?" Andrew asked curiously.  
  
"About 3 months I think, and he's going to stay at my house and we are going to have so much fun!" Serena giggled, "He used to come to our house and have sleep overs as well and we used to play snow white, now think of it. It was pretty stupid."  
  
"Meatball head play Snow White? What were you? The evil queen, or one of the midget?" Darien walked into the arcade and joined the conversation.  
  
"Leave us alone, Darien." Serena folded her arms across, "It's our conversation, only for S-e-r-e-n-a and A-n-d-r-e-w!"  
  
"Well, I guess you can only get Andrew to talk to you." Darien grinned, "I bet no boys would like to date a meatball head who falls every step and pigs out on food!"  
  
"Shut up!" Serena's cheek was burning, "Besides, how do you know I don't have a boyfriend? Think about yourself! Mr. Minus Zero!"  
  
"Are you saying Melvin is your boyfriend now?" Darien laughed, "I would believe that!"  
  
"So you think I'd never have a wonderful boyfriend huh?" Serena felt like she was on fire, "Well, guess what? I have a boyfriend and he's so much better than you! Mr. I-think-am-so-handsome-that-I can-hurting- people's-feeling-whenever-I-want!"  
  
"Will I be that lucky to meet this better guy then?" Darien ignored Serena's last sentence. For some reason, he felt like he could hardly breathe or talk.  
  
"Yes, I believe!" Serena smiled oddly and left the arcade without saying goodbye.  
  
"I thought it was a joke." Andrew looked at Serena as she walked out of the arcade and sweat dropped with confusion.  
  
"It was." Darien whispered silently, he felt like something bad was going come and at the same time he knew from then on, everything was going to change, even himself.

**_Go to www.moonlitedreamz.tk to check out more fanfics!_**


	2. Ch 1: Jealousy And Pretension

Author: Yue  
  
**_http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk_**  
  
Story: I Am Not Jealous. I Think.  
  
Summary: Darien is teasing Serena again, but this time the topic is boyfriend. After all the "you can't get a boyfriend" Serena cried out, "of course I have a boyfriend, he's so much better than you!" and that's how everything changed between them.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey, Serena!" Andrew called out, "Had a nice day?"  
  
"Yes! Definitely." Serena smiled happily as she opened the door, a tall and absolutely gorgeous with shoulder-length blond; a bit silverfish hair and two sexy light brown eyes beau entered the arcade and walked towards Andrew and – Darien.  
  
"Let me introduce him to you all!" Serena hold the man's hand sweetly and leaned onto his shoulder, "This is my boyfriend, Morgan, Morgan! This is my friend Andrew, and this is the one I told you about, the total jerk, Darien."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Morgan took Andrew's hand and shook it friendly, but when he was about to handshake Darien, Darien refused his greeting.  
  
"What's your problem, jerk?" Serena asked angrily, he was the one that want to see my boyfriend! She smirked lightly.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't shake hands with strangers." Darien turned away, oddly. He doesn't know what happened to him anymore, it was like he was surprised that Serena actually brought her boyfriend here; man, he never even thought that Serena would have a boyfriend. But now think of it, Serena is gorgeous, why wouldn't she?  
  
"Don't worry about him! I told you he's a total jerk!" Serena sat down next to Darien and turned to Morgan sweetly; so sweet that made Darien's heart ache, "Morgan, I remember that you used to like Strawberry milk shake, right?"  
  
"Yea." Morgan answered coolly.  
  
Darien stared at Morgan with his cold sapphire eyes, still couldn't believe this man in front of him is Serena's boyfriend.  
"Andrew, can I have 2 Strawberry milk shake and a fruit sandwich?" Serena asked politely, unlike the old her, "Here you go." She handed the milk shake to Morgan and started eating as slow as she could, just like a perfect lady.  
  
"When did our grumpy klutz meatball head changed into a little lady with so much skilful manners?" Darien laughed evilly, and was hoping for some attention from 'someone'.  
  
"Shut up, Darien." Serena whispered, which surprised Darien, "Let's go to my house and so we can plan for tomorrow, you do remember what day it is, don't you?" Serena giggled.  
  
"Of course, bunny." Morgan hugged Serena lightly; in front of everyone.  
  
'Bunny? BUNNY? How could he call her that? I should be the person to call her bunny! I was the one who called her bunny first, (well, in my dream of course) but it doesn't matter! I'll get her back! She's mine and no matter what I have to give out, I'm going to have her and no one else.' Darien thought irritatingly then realised what he just thought, Darien hit himself on the forehead and smiled bitterly, 'what the hell was that? Meatball head is mine? HA! Not in a million years!'  
  
}------{}------{  
  
"Serena, were you trying to make him jealous?" Morgan laughed at his little cousin while walking towards the house.  
  
"Ye... I mean NO! Why would I do that?" Serena smiled, still remembered the look on that jerk's face when he saw Morgan. He was jealous? She blushed with the idea, I wish.  
  
"I'm sure, Serena!" Morgan smiled evilly and looked at his watch, "Oh no! Serena, can you go home yourself? I have a date and I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Haha! We are so cousins!" Serena laughed and gave him a big hug, "Thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend, Morgan. I really appreciated!"  
  
"No Problems," Morgan was about to leave when he turned, "By the way, why did you tell me to call you bunny?"  
  
"Because I always wanted him to call me that." Serena whispered, hope he didn't hear it, she then pushed Morgan away as hard as she could, "You should go now! Or you'll be late for the date! Girls don't like waiting for boys!"  
  
"Ok fine! Bye then!" Morgan moved away and ran out of her sight.  
  
"Dear god." Serena fell on the floor and sighed, "What is happening to me..."  
  
**_More Fanfics, go to: www.moonlitedreamz.tk _**


	3. AN: Sorry! Need A Little Help If You Don...

Sorry Guys, I really want to update the story, but I ran out of ideas. I mean I've done 1 chapter, but I was like, 'NO! That sounds weird!' So I didn't update it. so now I need your Opinion. it's either:  
  
Morgan found out Darien likes her cousin and he made a jealous game! But then happy ending.  
  
Darien thought Morgan was cheating on Serena and happy ending as well.  
  
Yeps, that's the two! Please vote for them and if more people vote for 1, it would be good, because I already done the chapter, but I think 2 would be shorter and easier to finish! Thanks for the reviews again! Hehe.  
  
WaterPrincess 


	4. Ch 2: Snow White

Author: Yue  
  
**_www.moonlitedreamz.tk_**  
  
Story: I Am Not Jealous. I Think.  
  
Summary: Darien is teasing Serena again, but this time the topic is boyfriend. After all the "you can't get a boyfriend" Serena cried out, "of course I have a boyfriend, he's so much better than you!" and that's how everything changed between them.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Darien was walking down the street when he saw a couple was kissing in front of him. Cold as usual, he walked around them, but then for some reason, he felt the tall guy looked familiar somehow. Darien gave them a second glance; shoulder-length blond hair, the white shirt and those light brown eyes.  
  
"Morgan?" He called out.  
  
"Yes?" The guy moved away from the girl and turned around. Darien glared at Morgan hatefully, he felt like his body was on fire; a feeling he had never felt before. Smack! He punched Morgan on his left cheek. Morgan was caught by the sudden act of aggressiveness, and fell to the floor.  
  
"What the...?" Morgan shook his head slightly, tried to see who punched him, and when he looked up he saw the guy. "Hey! You are the Darien guy from Crown Arcade, right?"  
  
"So, you still remember me, huh?" Darien shouted. So, this is the guy who's hurting my bunny, eh? He thought. His body boiled. With that, Darien moved forward and grabbed Morgan's shirt violently, "Tell you what? If you promise me you are not going to cheat on Serena from now on, then I'll pretend that I didn't see anything, get it?"  
  
'So, this guy likes my baby cousin eh?' Morgan said to himself, smiling, 'Then I'll be the match-maker!' He shook his head and pretended he was very scared, "Yes, I promise! I would never cheat on my bunny and I'll only touch bunny, no one else." Morgan grinned.  
  
'WHAT WAS THAT? DID HE JUST SAID... touch?' Darien screamed mentally. But then he told himself, he wouldn't care, it's none of his business, he's cold and he would fall for no one.  
  
Morgan stood up and rubbed his left cheek slowly, he walked to his date and told her he'll call her later and then the girl left. "I guess I gotta go home! Serena's waiting for me!"  
  
"Serena? How come she's in your house?" Darien glared at the gorgeous man in front of him. Oh, damn it, He's taller than me! Darien cursed under his breath.  
  
"No, that's not how you say it. I would more prefer... I'll be staying at her house for at least three months." Morgan's grin grew wider and he liked the idea of someone's jealous over his baby cousin.  
  
'Stay calm.' Darien kept telling himself. He didn't know what was happening to him (or did he? ) but all he knew was that he could feel the anger inside of him. He wasn't angry at Serena, nor Morgan, but himself. Why didn't he ever notice Serena wasn't as bad as he thought? Or maybe he never thought Serena was bad, but he just kept on saying that so she would hate him and wouldn't fall for him? She might be the only girl he had ever laid his eyes on, but...  
  
"Bye Darien! I'll see you later!" Darien woke up from his thought and found Morgan was already miles away from where he was.  
  
"Bye." Darien waved at the shadow blankly, and walked off.  
  
}------{  
  
That was funny! Morgan thought. He was walking towards the house, when he remembered the interesting conversation again, Of course, and the punch! For a while, he sighed. Morgan, the god of beauty in his high school, was always surrounded by girls, and he liked the feeling of it, too. But, at the age of 17 he had never had fall for a girl. Sometimes he would wonder, does he have problems? "I mean I love girls, but I just never had this special feeling towards a girl, like jealousy," He grinned at the word.  
  
"Oh, Morgan! What took you so long?" Morgan looked up and Serena was standing in front of the doorway with her bunny pyjamas.  
  
"Still the old bunny, eh?" Morgan laughed, Serena had always loved bunnies, even when they were playing snow white. She would always wear some bunny clo- wait! Snow white... That sounds great! Oh this is going to be interesting! Very interesting indeed, Morgan thought, as he smiled evilly and went into the house.  
  
}------{  
  
"What? Me? Snow White?" Serena jumped up from the couch and looked surprised.  
  
"Sure, Serena. You are my cousin and you are beautiful!" Morgan sat next to Serena and said calmly, "I was trying to get my other girls to play the snow white. But they are just not special enough... unlike you, Serena!"  
  
"Umm... I don't know, I'll think about it." Serena went into a deep thought, "And who's going to be the prince?"  
  
"Serena! There's a perfect prince right under your eyes!" Morgan laughed.  
  
"Well, have you asked Darien yet, maybe he doesn't wa-" Serena blushed a little when Morgan interrupted.  
  
"Me! Serena, ME! I'm going to be the prince." Morgan chuckled, "You are so in love with him."  
  
"No I'm not!" Serena protested boldly.  
  
"Sure, Serena, sure." His tone was sarcastic. Morgan stood up and was about to get into the kitchen when he turned around, "Oh, by the way, I'm going to invite Darien in our little play as well, and since the main characters are all taken, he might have to be one of the seven elves."  
  
"Darien? Elf? Hah!" Serena laughed; she could imagine Darien sitting there and pretend to be short and... UGLY! Hah!  
  
"Oh and..." Morgan stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Remember, Darien still thinks we are a couple, so... I hope you get what I mean." Still smiling, he turned back to what he was doing.  
  
"Couple." Serena stood there in about 5 minutes, processing the thought in her mind. The cogs in her brain turned, then she yelled, "OH! COUPLE! WE HAVE TO PRETEND WE ARE ACTAULLY DATING! I'LL REMEMBER!"  
  
"Yes. Serena, can you be any slower than that?" Morgan laughed.  
  
"Hey! Don't you start with me!" Serena folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
**_For More Fanfics, go to www.moonlitedreamz.tk _**


	5. Ch 3: Lita The Shemale?

Author: Yue  
  
**_www.moonlitedreamz.tk_**  
  
Story: I Am Not Jealous. I Think.  
  
Summary: Darien is teasing Serena again, but this time the topic is boyfriend. After all the "you can't get a boyfriend" Serena cried out, "of course I have a boyfriend, he's so much better than you!" and that's how everything changed between them.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"No way!" Darien smiled inwardly. So, our meatball head thinks her arrogant jerk looks like a prince eh? Darien grinned at the thought that.  
  
"Please, Darien? We really need you!" Serena begged, trying not to laugh, "We just need one more character, that's it, and since you look so like him, I really want you to join us!"  
  
"So, you think I'm handsome?" Darien whispered huskily.  
  
"Quite the opposite." Serena whispered back, knowing he got the wrong idea just like her when she first heard the idea, "I think you are short and ugly!" She burst out laughing like some lunatic.  
  
"Huh?" Darien stared at his bunny, confused.  
  
"You see, my boyfriend Morgan had made this 'Snow White' play for his drama assignment, and he invited me to be his snow white and he'll be the prince, which is just prefect, plus Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Andrew, Molly and Melvin said they would like to be apart of it. So we decide Raye to be the old and ugly queen, and they rest of them be the seven elves, and as you can see..." Serena smiled evilly at Darien, knowing he was getting the idea.  
  
He didn't like the idea, not at all. He, the most popular guy in university will be acting a short and ugly elf? This just doesn't sound right, at least not to him. But the thought of his little bunny kissing someone else made him angry, he had to be there; he needed to. She's his and he would never allow anyone to touch her, but himself. He knew it sounds ridiculous, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was in love with his perfect angel, Serena Tsukino.  
  
So Darien said, "Whatever." And left the arcade, he needed some sleep, even if it means to take sleep pills. He, Darien Shields, had just notice how much he loves Serena since Morgan came into their life. Darien bit his bottom lip slightly. Why did she chose a guy that would hurt her heart badly, when there was a perfect guy standing right in front of her? She should've known how he felt about her, she should.  
  
}------{  
  
"Oh my gosh! Your boyfriend is so cute!" The scout came as soon as Darien left the arcade. Serena wanted to tell them about the truth, but then she didn't. Mina and her big mouth would definitely tell everyone about it, include Darien.  
  
"He's smart too!" Amy nodded; still remember the talk they had.  
  
"He looks-" Lita was about to say something before everyone interrupted.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend." They said together and giggled at Lita's daily line.  
  
"Hey guys!" Andrew came over and looked around, "Where's Raye?" He asked suspiciously. Everyone smiled evilly.  
  
"Why do I have to be that old ugly witch..." Raye sat in the very corner and murmured.  
  
}----{  
  
Morgan was proud, he had never done anything special to anyone before, but this time, it was different, because the person was Serena.  
  
"Lita? Lita!" The name came into his head suddenly, "What a beautiful name." He smiled without notice.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Lee." Morgan snapped out of his mind and looked down, "Lita!!" He wanted to laugh, is that what people called fate? Forest green, the colour of her eyes, so beautiful, full of mystery and sadness? Morgan stared at her curiously, I'm pretty sure that I've seen those eyes somewhere.  
  
Lita avoided their eye contact, "How's Freddie?" She whispered. A name she would never forget, he was her first boyfriend, she gave him all her heart, but... it just didn't work out for him, or maybe... he was only playing with her heart and dumped it when he got sick of it. But no matter what, it was all over now.  
  
"Freddie?" said Morgan, looking confused. How did she know Freddie? He thought. Lita, Lita Calton, Lita the... shemale! Oh my god! It's her!  
  
"You are Freddie's girlfriend?" Morgan smiled sadly, still remember the day he met Lita...  
  
**_Go to www.moonlitedreamz.tk for more fanfics! – Or Read manga online! _**


	6. Ch 4: Memories The Betrayal

Author: Yue  
  
**_www.moonlitedreamz.tk  
_**  
Story: I Am Not Jealous. I Think.  
  
Summary: Darien is teasing Serena again, but this time the topic is boyfriend. After all the "you can't get a boyfriend" Serena cried out, "of course I have a boyfriend, he's so much better than you!" and that's how everything changed between them.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
!Chapter 4!  
  
It was two years ago, he was sitting with his friends Brad and Leo in a nearby park, they didn't usually go to parks, because there were too many people walking past and since Morgan was always the girl-magnet, his fans would follow him everywhere. But today was different, his best friend Freddie told them to come and see his new girlfriend, what's so special about her? He didn't say, but if he knew it was about teasing and laughing at an innocent girl, Morgan would never accept the offer, even it meant that he would miss out the chance of seeing those beautiful eyes, the most mysterious and loveable eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Hey man! I'm so happy you came!" Freddie patted Morgan on the shoulder and sat down next to him.  
  
"So where's your new girl?" Brad, the blonde haired said desperately, he loved hot chicks.  
  
"Calm down, man! You'll see!" Freddie swinged his brown hair away from his face and grinned, "It's just a matter of time."  
  
Morgan sighed; he wondered when could his friends start to grow up. Gave another sigh, he looked around the park and wondered if there was anything interesting at all. Then Morgan spotted the eyes, they are as green as the forest, and with the reflection of the sun, and they sparkled, just like a curious child waiting for the most exciting things to happen to them. But instead, she was a beautiful teenager with the most incredible body he had ever seen; unlike other girls Morgan knows about, her body was well fitted, tough-looking, though her action failed her appearance, she folded her arms around her elbows and tried to squeeze herself as tight as possible, she sat underneath a huge tree, every time someone walked by, she would make herself tighter as if she was at the north pole. Morgan smiled, that was the kind of girl he admire, beautiful but not arrogant, strong and hard outside but soft and fragile inside, add a little fate, this would be just perfect!  
  
"She is your girlfriend?" Morgan turned to Freddie and Brad to found that he had missed out a lot.  
  
"Isn't she that shemale chick?" Leo laughed.  
  
"Yea, Lita the shemale! Everyone knows her! She's such a man-like! I mean she fights with those boys, she never wears make-up and she's so cold! She never gets along with anyone!!" Brad added, at the same time was proud of his mate.  
  
"I know! That's why I chose her! She was a challenge I tell ya! I had to pretend to 'care' about her, 'protect' her, be her 'friend'! Man, it took me 1 month just to be her friend!" Freddie sighed, remembered the hard works he went through with this girl he doesn't even care about.  
  
"So what now?" Leo stood next to Freddie, waiting for his order.  
  
"Today is the day... I am going to dump this 'beautiful' girlfriend of mine! And she is going to cry like a baby, just like those other weak girls!" Freddie smiled; he had being dreaming this day when the first day he met her.  
  
"Don't you think it's 'a little bit' cruel?" Morgan stared at his friends, still shocked by what they just said, how could Freddie do something so unforgivable! Morgan turned to Lita; he doesn't know what was going through his mind anymore.  
  
"Man, calm down! It's just a girl! We can have millions of 'Lita's if we wanted to!" Brad winked, "Let's do it Freddie!"  
  
"Ok!" Freddie smiled and ran towards Lita.  
  
Morgan looked at Lita's face from happy to sad and when Freddie left her heartlessly, Lita fell on the ground, she started to cry, with all her heart and soul, and she begged Freddie to come back! Maybe it was fate, or maybe even god was crying with Lita, because... it rained.  
  
Morgan looked at the fragile and broken Lita, his heart melted, he wanted to help, but noticed his friends were dragging him away, he felt so useless at the time, he felt like a coward, Morgan looked at the green eyes once again, and the only thing he could see in them were, betrayal.  
  
}------{  
  
**_Go to www.moonlitedreamz.tk for more fanfics, read manga, check out informations of other anime, and also join the forum! _**


	7. Ch 5: The Practice

Author: Yue  
  
**_www.moonlitedreamz.tk_**  
  
Story: I Am Not Jealous... I Think  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
"Oh, precious Princess!" Morgan held the script in his right hand while said his speech in a serious tone, he walked towards the 'sleeping beauty' slowly and bent down in front of her, "and may my kiss to your angelic lips bring you back from eternal sleep!" He moved his face towards Serena's face in a slow motion, as their lips were getting closer and closer. Everyone was giggling silently when...  
  
"Hey! You did a great job, Morgan! Well done!" Darien pulled Morgan away from "his" beautiful angel, "So let's do the next scene!" Darien turned around and looked at Serena disappointedly, how could she just lie there and let this stranger kiss her! She was never this open to guys! The fact that she might really likes Morgan hurts him more than anything in the world, she barely knows this bustard, but he knows everything about his little bunny, how her favourite food was strawberry ice-cream and her least favourite food was carrots and her favourite colour was pink, maybe people like you would think it's nothing really, but to him, these were the information that he searched for a long time! Of course, not that he noticed what he was doing.  
  
"Oh man!" Morgan grinned inwardly, while looked unhappily at Darien, he knew this was going to happen, he knew Darien was going to interrupt and obviously he knew what he supposed to say right now, "It was so damn close! Darien, if it wasn't you, I could have kissed her little cherry lips! Oh well, it's not like that I haven't tasted them before! Oh god! She's so damn sexy, don't you think?"  
  
"Just keep walking." Darien stared at Morgan sharply, how dared he say something like that about Serena! And he... has kissed her before? Darien's body was burning with flame, how could this happen! He always thought Serena belonged to him, only! And now this guy came and was about to steal his bunny away from him? He already lost his parents and his memory of his past, the only thing that left him was her, he never thought this would happen, he never thought he would ever fall in love or care about anyone ever again, he thought he was going to be living all alone for the rest of his life, but then she came into his life, her two cute little 'meatballs', her beautiful and innocent sky-blue eyes, her childish attitude, she was everyone's lighten star, she healed people who have pains, there would always be laughter whenever she was around, and this was her, Serena Tsukino, the one he loved. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny, because he knew the moment when his eyes laid on her, she was somehow different and special to any other people he had ever met. So he started to tease her, which was the only way he knew to get along with someone, he wanted her to know how much he cared about her, how much he wanted to protect her, and how much he loved her. But now he was going to lose her, just like his parents. Darien bits his bottom lips angrily, why is this always happens to him, what did he do to deserve all these? He was just a little boy back then and now he built a thick and tall wall in between him and others, he would not let anyone dare to see the real him; the weak, scared and lonely little boy, with the past he doesn't even remember, and the regrets that will forever live in his heart and soul: if he doesn't confess to her, before she becomes someone else's.  
  
}------{  
  
**_Go to http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk for more fanfics, read free manga, check out anime information, kewl dolls and a kewl forum where u can join and chat! _**


	8. Epilogue: So You Do

Author: Yue  
  
_**Website: http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk  
**_  
Story: I Am Not Jealous... I Think  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter: Sequel  
  
"Oh my god, Serena! You and Morgan looked so cute in the practice! Especially the part when he was about to kiss you!" Raye exclaimed, "Right Lita, Lita?"  
  
"Yea yea?" Lita jumped a little.  
  
"Daydreaming again?" Rayed laughed, with poor little Lita sat there blushing embarrassingly.  
  
"I think Darien was jealous," Mina smiled as she told the gang, she looked at the confused Serena and continued, "Of Morgan."  
  
"What are you saying, Mina?" Serena looked at her friend innocently and with the whole group sighing enormously.  
  
"I said, Darien was jealous when he saw Morgan was kissing you during practice." Mina grinned.  
  
"But... we didn't kiss?" Serena said blankly, still didn't get the point that Mina was getting.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wait! Did you just say? Darien was JEALOUS because of ME?" Serena screamed.  
  
Nods.  
  
"You are not serious!" Serena laughed out loud, "Why would Darien be jealous? People only gets jealous when they are in love with the other person..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"No! NO WAY! That Mr.I-AM-SO-PERFECT WOULD NEVER LOVE... OR LIKE ME! WE ARE ENEMIES REMEMBER?" Serena shouted, she could feel her cheeks burning as she spoke.  
  
"Serena, didn't you realise how much Darien loves you? Or the sparkle he had in his eyes when he saw you? It was just so damn obvious!" Mina giggled.  
  
"But..." Serena sat back on the chair and sighed. Yes, it does seemed that something had changed ever since Morgan came. It seemed like Darien was slowly moving out of her life when She introduced Morgan to Darien. She didn't understand, even though she thought she hated him, but the fact that Darien wasn't going to be in a part of her life was just... heart breaking.  
  
"Serena." Serena looked up, it was Darien. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Serena looked into Darien's eyes and saw something she had never thought would ever seen in Darien's eyes, pain.  
  
"Sure." Serena smiled oddly, ignored the teasing look in Lita and Mina's eyes. They walked into the corner of the arcade.  
  
"Serena," Serena looked at Darien carefully, what has happened to the oh-I- am-so-perfect attitude, "I know I've being an arrogant jerk whenever I am around you, and I really wanted to tell you that... I am sorry for all the things I've done that made you feel miserable."  
  
Serena smiled, she was surprised by the fact that Darien was actually apologising to her, never in her life had she ever thought that would happen. Serena walked up to Darien and hugged him tight and was hoping to make the pain-look in Darien's eyes go away. But she then was been pushed away.  
  
"Please, Serena" Darien said breathlessly, and turned around to avoid any eye contacts, "Don't make me fall deeper than I already am."  
  
Serena looked at Darien's back and wondered the reason for all these strange talk, but then she remembered what Mina had said a few minutes ago.  
  
"Darien," Serena bit her lower lip nervously, she doesn't know if she should ask or not; maybe he was just playing those little games with her mind, and as soon as she speaks, he'd laugh at her naiveness and never let her forget this embarrassment, but then what if Mina was right, and now he mistaken her as going out with her cousin, and she'd miss the chance of being happy, the chance of being loved by the person she's been admire for so long.  
  
"I love you." Serena widened her eyes as she blurted out something she never expected to say to the man in front of her; it was supposed to be a question of whether he was jealous or not, but now...? Though she didn't regret what she had said, because she had realise what she said was true, no matter how much she tried to deny it herself, she knew, there was a little spot deep in her heart that summarises the feeling she has for this 'arrogant jerk'.  
  
Serena looked on the hard marble floor and waited for a reply, or any reaction from the man she loved. She could see the blur shadow turned and its head titled down.  
  
"I love you too, Serena." The shadow moved closer and closer until Serena felt two strong and warm arms wrapped around her slim waist, she slowly rested her head onto Darien's chest, she still couldn't believe if any of these were true. She could still remember just a few days ago, this man and her were sitting in the same arcade and he was insulting her for not having a boyfriend, but now...  
  
Serena moved her arms onto Darien's back and was seeking for more warmth, there she could hear cheers all around them, she tilted her head up a little and caught the same sapphire eyes that she'd fallen in love with, with that, she tip-toed herself to lean forward and for the first time, their lips touched and both of the couple could feel electricity running through their heated bodies.  
  
It took them a few seconds before their lips parted; Serena smiled happily while leaned onto Darien once again. Oh, how I wished everything could stop right at this perfect moment.  
  
But of course, it didn't happen. Which means there will be –a lot- of explaining to do after they left the arcade: like...  
  
"So what are we going to do about Morgan?"  
  
"Eh..." Serena laughed dryly.  
  
**_www.moonlitedreamz.tk _**


End file.
